La despedida
by Oshren
Summary: [ONESHOT]: Hohenheim se levantó y cogió una maleta que, anteriormente, había preparado y colocado al lado de la puerta. Y una vez que la tuvo en su mano, no pudo evitar mirar atrás, e intentar grabar en su memoria aquella escena


_Hola¿que tal?_

_Bueno, este Oneshot es el primero que me he decidido a hacer. Es la despedida de Hohenheim de la Luz, cuando se marcha de casa abandonado a Trisha y a sus hijos. No me ha salido muy bien, porque soy bastante inexperto... pero espero que de todas formas os guste a todos ._

* * *

Trisha estaba paseando por las tranquilas praderas de Rizenbul, en una tarde donde el sol se reflejaba en el paisaje verde; y reía, mientras a su lado un pequeño niño rubio de un escaso año andaba a trompicones por la hierba, cayéndose alguna que otra vez, pero esforzándose en cada paso por mantener el equilibrio. Cada caída no significaba un llanto, sino un reto que impulsaba al pequeño niño a levantarse y seguir luchando por caminar bien. Era tan parecido a su padre...

La mujer de cabellos castaños se acariciaba la barriga, la cual estaba un poco abultada; y pensaba en el momento justo de contárle la nueva noticia a su marido. Era el segundo hijo de la pareja, y aunque no tenían demasiado dinero, tenían una casa reconfortable y una vida tranquila en el pueblo; así que el embarazo debería de ser una buena noticia. O eso es lo que pensaba Trisha, de camino a casa, cogiendo de la mano al pequeño rubio que miraba al suelo desafiante, como si fuera su enemigo.

Una vez entró por la puerta, encontró a su marido algo nervioso; caminando de un lado a otro. Cuando la vió se frenó en seco y se dirigió a ella, mirándola a los ojos, lenta pero firmemente.

-Trisha...

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre¿Por qué estás tan nervioso? -La mujer lo miraba preocupado, mientras que de su mano tiraba el pequeño niño, el cual no la había soltado.

-Trisha... amor mío... lo siento...

-¿Qué es lo que sientes? Me preocupas...

-Tengo tantas cosas que explicarte... oh Trisha... escuchame... -Agarró a la mujer de la mano libre, y la sentó en un sillón de la casa, frente a él. La mujer cogió a su pequeño y lo sentó a su lado, el cual jugueteaba con el vestido de su madre. -Trisha... sabes que soy un alquimista, pero... oh, Trisha...

-¿Qué es lo que tienes que explicarme?

-Trisha, te he engañado. Siempre te he engañado... -El hombre de cabellos rubios agachó la cabeza, evitando mostrar una pequeña lágrima que se escapaba por debajo de sus resplandecientes gafas. -Yo he pecado, Trisha. La piedra filosofal... es lo que más ansian los alquimistas, Trisha, es la obtención del poder infinito... pero la piedra filosofal es tan oscura... Ese poder proviene del dolor, del sufrimiento y de la muerte; y yo ese dolor lo he utilizado, esa muerte... yo creé la piedra filosofal.

La mujer ahogó un grito, mientras que su cara se llenaba de terror. El pequeño niño, Ed, miraba a su padre como si entendiera totalmente sus palabras.

-Trisha, yo no soy quien tú crees que soy. Soy un monstruo, Trisha. -El hombre se levantó firmemente, dirigiendo la mirada a los ojos de su esposa. -Y ahora debo pagar mi pecado. Tengo que irme. No puedo cometer ese mismo error dos veces, y tampoco quiero poneros en peligro... Sois lo unico que tengo... Tengo que irme, no se por cuanto tiempo; quizás un año, quizas diez, o quizás no vuelva a verte. Pero quiero que sepas que eres a la única persona, en mi larga e inmerecida vida, que he querido...

-Pero... tus hijos... -La castaña estaba intentando reprimir unas lágrimas, intentando entender una situacion que estaba fuera de su alcanze... _¿Por qué?_

-¿Mis hijos...? -Entonces el hombre vió como su mujer se acariciaba la barriga, y entendió que estaba esperando otro hijo suyo. Pero no podía quedarse. No iba a cometer el mismo error dos veces. No. Esta vez, Dante no lo iba a engatusar. -A mis hijos también los quiero como si fueran parte de mí, parte de tí. Quiero a Edward, y quiero a...

-Alphonse... -La mujer había agachado la cabeza mirando el suelo, en el cual empezó a gotear; y el hombre cruzó una mirada con su pequeño hijo Edward, el cual miraba a su madre sin comprender... Que facil sería vivir sin comprender, sin diferenciar el bien del mal...

El marido se levantó y cogió una maleta que, anteriormente, había preparado y colocado al lado de la puerta. Y una vez que la tuvo en su mano, no pudo evitar mirar atrás, e intentar grabar en su memoria aquella escena, para no poder olvidar jamás la cara amable de Trisha, ni la cara inocente de Ed.

-Adiós, Trisha; adiós, Edward... adiós, Alphonse...

Dicho esto, el hombre salió con la puerta, con la intención de no volver jamás.

_Adiós, Trisha; adiós, Edward... adiós, Alphonse..._

* * *

_Bueno, esto es todo xD. Aunque es corto, espero que os haya gustado, y ya que estais... me encantaría que me enviárais Review diciendome que os ha parecido..._

_Chao! ;)_


End file.
